User blog:BMHKain/Under Night IN-BIRTH potential Verse Page...
Summary Under Night IN-BIRTH is a Series of 2D fighting games created by SOFT CIRCLE FRENCH BREAD; The same people who created The Tsukihime (Of Nasuverse fame) based fighter MELTY BLOOD, and even Glove on Fight long ago... It is a surprisingly original verse with concepts that that not only is based on MELTY BLOOD, but puts a spin on Modern Fantasy as an original franchise. The Verse's two guest characters: MELTY BLOOD's Sion Eltnam Atlasia, and AKATSUKI BLITZKAMPF's Akatsuki, have also come from highly successful fighters. But even the main cast is highly relatable depending on your varying mileage. It is released on PS3 internationally, but people are demanding at least a PS4 version for the option to play as Phonon, whom is only playable in Japanese Arcades. Even though the game is considered inferior to other major fighters like STREET FIGHTER IV, KILLER INSTINCT, and even MORTAL KOMBAT X, the fact remains that this series is more than just an obscure fighter that shouldn't be played because of its lack of popularity in the USA... Terminology "Those who get their souls devoured by the Dark Shadows, will end up wandering eternally in a mysterious world." *'Hollow Night:' A Mysterious Realm that Manifests Once a Month under the Full Moon. Those who are in the area during the Appearance enter to the Realm of the Voids; Creatures that feed on the EXS, or Existence of others. Normal people who end up getting caught in the Hollow Night usually become their prey; only a few become In-Births... People Outside the realm can't see what's within, & likewise, those within can't see what's going on in the real world. All electrical devices are rendered useless in addition; something Yuzuriha; an In-Birth can't seem to realize when showing off a mere Smartphone to everyone just to get out of trouble. One can tell they're in the area with a Blood Red sky. *''Abyss:'' An Area that lies somewhere in the center of the Hollow Night. It is an infinite fountain of Existence that many In-Births try to reach in order to gain further powers. Hilda hints that beyond the Abyss, one can reach the status of a Re-Birth. Due to the endless amount of EXS it produces, it tends to attract Voids and allows them to manifest regardless of their strength. The Hollow Night can be forcibly ended by destroying the Abyss. *'EXS:' (Short for Existence) The Source of an In-Birth's power, and what the Voids seek to consume. In-Births are capable of using the power of Manifesting to give EXS stored within their Vessel shape, in the form of an EXS ability. Overuse of Said Abilities, or Gathering huge amounts of EXS within their Vessel can cause In-Births to become Voids. Voids are driven by instinct to consume EXS and can manifest themselves in the presence of large concentrations of it. The Abyss; the center of the Hollow Night produces infinite amounts of EXS, attracting Voids, and In-Births seeking to Increase their power. *'Void:' AKA Immortals, Creatures that wander around the Hollow Night. Voids are dark shadows that are incapable of thinking and only move on their instincts to consume Existence. One can become a Void by overusing EXS abilities or gathering huge amount of EXS within one's body. Normal people aren't able to perceive or interfere with them. Only the most powerful Voids can materialize themselves. Also, Voids become visible when they get close to high concentrations of EXS, such as the Abyss. Becoming able to perceive Voids is what triggers a person's awakening as an In-Birth. But if the person isn't able to keep their sanity when they witness a Void for the first time, they'll turn into a Void. Voids are unable to enter the real world; they can only attack in the realm of the Hollow Night. Once it ends, the Voids go with it, waiting for the next night... *'FLS:' A power used by Voids & Automatic Nerves. A Curse Commandment is required to use. *'Curse Commandment:' A Mysterious Technique required to use FLS. It is a pattern planted around one's body that stores raw EXS, and uses it as a power to use as an Ability. It behaves similarly to one's arteries; carrying FLS around the body like Arteries do for blood. Voids, Autonomic Nerves, and possibly Re-Births are currently the only known beings that use a Curse Commandment. Apparently, its origins are a mystery even to Yato (Night Blade in the West.); who has guarded the Night for ages. *'Autonomic Nerve:' Man Made Weapons that were created to fight the Void and keep an eye on the Hollow Night. Autonomic Nerves are over 1000 years old puppets who have been assigned to keep an eye on the Night by their master. They are based on the same technology as Golems. When they were created, Magic was commonly used by people. Many were wiped out by the In-Births, but guessing on Vatista's Unit Number (10 076), at least 10,000 were made. According to her, only she, and two other units are active; one of the other two is in custody by Licht Kreis being fixed and Modified by Non-Playable character Lex Bartholomeus. Autonomic Nerves spend their time in stand-by mode and moderate the situation of the Hollow Night. If a Void or an In-Birth tries to consume too large amounts of Existence, units awaken and are to exterminate ones who disturb the Night. During the time they are activated, they can fight without food, sleep or clothes. Once they finish their mission they are supposed to receive the Completion Command, "Exit Call" and return to stand-by mode. All Autonomic Nerves are outfitted with a Decision Control Type Unit called Aegis-Attributer; It's the type name for the red wings each Autonomic Nerve has on their back. It is unknown how many types there are. Autonomic Nerves are beings who use FLS as their source of power. That's why every unit is also equipped with a Curse Commandment. *'Indugence Weapons:' Ancient Weapons Linked to EXS Abilities. Indulgence Weapons seem to originate from Yato (Night Blade), although no further information has been given. It has also been implied that such weapons (Or, at least, The Insulator.) have become lost, or missing as Linne had been searching for the Insulator for some time but had no luck in finding it until she met Hyde. It also appears that the weapons' stronger abilities require a certain amount of power to use as Hyde, who has only been an In-Birth for one month, becomes visibly winded after using a powerful slash while Seth, who has much more experience, is able to use the Eliminator without any apparent effort and is confident that he can use the Insulator's full power himself. *'In-Birth:' Individuals who control the EXS. They are neither alive nor dead - they are people without a birth. Because of this, they are also called Fake Born. During a Hollow Night, if a person gets bitten by a Void, it consumes the person's soul and infects their body with the Void's common ability to manipulate EXS. If a person can withstand their sanity during all this, they'll be fully awakened as an In-Birth. In-Births has the access to the Void's common ability, Manifestation. It allows an In-Birth to give EXS some sort of unique shape. This is what's usually refered as an EXS ability. *'Vessel:' The In-Birth's body. It functions actually pretty similarly to a normal human body. Vessel is used to store EXS that a person needs to use their fighting ability. When an In-Birth's Vessel is pierced, they are briefly immobilized and are unable to use their abilities for awhile. *'Re-Birth:' Re-Birth are people with powers that transcend the In-Births. They also go by the name Resurrected. Currently there are six Re-Births in the world, but only two of these are known: Kuon and Adelheit. It hasn't been fully revealed how one becomes a Re-Birth, but apparently one has to gather huge amounts of EXS to become one. A Re-Birth's Vessel is the same dark one as the Voids have, but a Re-Birth has managed to keep it in the shape of a human body, effectively becoming truly immortal. Currently, the Indulgence of Sever-Rending is the only thing known to be capable of harming them because it directly attacks their EXS. *'Zero Vessel:' Vessel Break, the Zero Vessel is a situation that an In-Birth might find themselves in. In this condition, an In-Birth's abilities are restricted. They can barely even sense EXS from the air. Zero Vessel becomes incapable to interfere with the flow of EXS which means they cannot store EXS within their Vessel. This also means that they also can't use their powers. It's hasn't been fully detailed how this condition can be cured. Power of the Verse An acceptably powerful verse. Indulgence Weapons like the Insulator can mess with one's EXS (Existence, which is basically the replacement of one's soul, and is the Void's common ability.), and crumple them from the inside. While the weapons in the verse are powerful enough, it's the Verse's Powers to shape EXS that makes this verse powerful. Each character's Power of Existence has it's own uses, but even the simplest have their use in a way. Definitely not a fighter that's for show... Characters of this Verse so far Hyde Kido Linne Waldstein Carmine Orie Valadier Gordeau Merkava Vatista (Unit 10 076) Seth Yuzuriha Hilda Eltnum Kei "Chaos" Asuma Akatsuki Nanase Byakuya Yoshiko "Phonon" Other Supporters Neutral Opponents Category:Blog posts